Courting the Keeper
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: The story of a young woman who is in love with a man who is not interested...
1. Chapter 1

It had been over ten years since Teague had seen his son, Jack Sparrow. He could clearly remember every detail of Jack's confident smile as he waved from the docks of Tortuga.

_"Things could only get better from here, Da." Teague could remember Jack saying as they watched the crew load the ship._

_"You sure, Jackie?" Teague asked, leaning his head toward Jack. "I mean, you've got no ship nor crew. I don't see how things could get better."_

_"Simple: things can't possibly get worse." Jack said, smirking. "What could be worse than getting mutinied and marooned by a man you grew up with and trusted your life with?"_

_"Life has a funny way about finding ways to make you reconsider statements like that one."_

_"Da, I'll be fine. Stop worrying."_

_"I'm not worried." Teague said quickly, resulting in Jack rolling his eyes. Seeing that everything was loaded, Teague started up the gangplank. "See you around, Boy."_

_Jack nodded, waving his hand. "Tell Mum I said hi, next time you see her!" He shouted, before tossing his old sack onto his shoulder and walking away._

_Eight long years later, Teague was all alone in the Study of Shipwreck Cove. He was standing over some old charts, charting course from Shipwreck Island _to Tortuga. It was obvious that Jack was not coming home any time soon, so Teague decided to go over there.

Besides, there's no rum like the kind in Tortuga...

"What do you think Danny?" Teague asked the shrunken head sitting on the desk. Danielle was Teague wife and Jack's Mum. She had been dead for eight years, but Teague had yet to tell Jack. He had no idea how to tell him if he refused to come home. It wasn't exactly something you could send in a letter. Teague tried to write one. The floor of the Study was covered in crumbled sheets of paper, the failed attempts at writing a decent letter.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Teague shouted.

"You got mail, Captain." A young woman said, slipping a letter under the door. With Danielle being dead, Teague decided that, after three years of living alone, hiring a maid wouldn't be that much of a bad idea. "I'll be back when your lunch is ready."

"Thanks." Teague said, walking over. He immediately recognized the handwriting on the front of the letter. "Huh, a letter from Mr. Gibbs? Interesting...very interesting." He walked over to the other side of the desk and sat in the chair, before breaking the sloppy wax seal and reading the messy writing.

'_Teague,_

_I'm sorry to be the one to tell you-and to have to tell you this way-that Jack is gone. He made a deal with Davy Jones thirteen years ago, and Jones came to collect on his end of the bargain. Jack, being himself, tried to run, hide, and even found the Dead Man's Chest to use against him. Unfortunately, the heart disappeared before Jack could use it. Then Jones sent the Kraken to drag the Pearl to the Locker._

_Jack went down with the Pearl._

_I'd go into more detail about everything, but this is the only bit of paper we have on our longboat. Once we arrive at Tia Dalma's, I'll write more if we have time. I am very sorry for you and your wife.'_

Teague slammed his fist against the desk, before throwing all of the charts onto the floor. "Damn it, Jackie." He mumbled, covering his face with his hands. It was the first time in years that he cried. Not even on the day his wife died did he cry. That day, he had to be strong, for everybody had known she was dying and he was prepared to let her go.

But this was so sudden. Teague knew Jack was not the luckiest of people, but never thought that he'd die before him. Usually, when he was close to getting killed, he'd manage to pull through...

...or Teague had managed to pull him out of trouble...

Teague didn't notice the knocking on the door, nor the creaking sound of the door opening. The woman was about twenty. She was average height, had light skin-not tan but not pale-, dark red hair that was tied back in a black ribbon, and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress, a black belt, and a pair of shiny black shoes. She was carrying a tray of food. "Captain?"

Teague looked up, startled. "Oh, Lass." He said, turning away from her. "You can put that on the desk." He heard her place the tray on the desk, but didn't hear the sound of her shoes leaving the room. "You're still here?"

The woman nodded. "Someone as upset as you are shouldn't be left alone."

"I'm fine, Serenity."

"Captain Teague, I've been working for you, and living with you, for five years. I know you don't normally breath through your mouth or sniffle." Serenity said, with a comforting smile on her face. "And you usually have no problem threatening to shoot me if I stay in here for too long."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

Shocked at the disobedience, Teague turned around. "What?"

"I said 'no'." She said, pulling an old handkerchief out of her belt and handing it to Teague. "I am not leaving." Serenity said, before picking up the letter from the floor. She read it, then looked at Teague. "Captain, I'm sorry about your son."

Teague stared down at the desk in sort of a daze. "Jackie knew all of the dangers of this life."

"Captain Teague, you know I'm right nearby if you need someone to talk to."

"Missy, I appreciate the offer, but I honestly am fine." Teague said, before looking her over. "Actually, part of me wonders why you haven't found somebody for yourself."

"Because Captain Teague, I like you."

It was obvious by the lack of response that Teague didn't catch her confession.

"Jackie never got married." Teague whispered to himself, before shrugging. "Though I doubt he was childless, knowing the men in our family. Might be enough to sail the Misty Lady."

"Maybe." Serenity said, slightly disappointed that Teague didn't seem to hear what she said before. She then took a deep breath. "I love you!"

Teague looked at her with a shocked expression at her sudden outburst. "You what?"

"I love you, Teague." Serenity repeated, blushing slightly. "I have for years."

"You wait until now to tell me?" Teague asked, angrily. "My only child has died, and you decide that now is the best time to confess your affection?"

"You never let me stay long enough for me to-"

"Get out!" Teague shouted, standing up.

"No! I have something to say and I am not leaving until it is-"

Teague grabbed Serenity's wrist, dragged her to the hall, and practically threw her out. "I am in no mood to hear what you have to say right now." He said, slamming the door in her face.

"I've waited over five years to tell you how I felt, Teague!" Serenity shouted. "I will tell you that I love you everyday until you love me back!"

* * *

**So the twenty year old feel in love with Teague...**

**I always wanted to write about Teague's reaction to hearing about Jack's death...I just never thought of using that as the opening to a story like this...**

**My strange mood as lead to some pretty strange ideas...I actually kinda hope this keeps up...most of those ideas have been pretty good...**


	2. Chapter 2

A sunny afternoon weeks later...

"Are you sure this will work?" Serenity asked, holding up a red, folded cloth.

"Oh believe me Darling." A drag queen dressed in purple said, smiling. 'Crystal' was Serenity's only friend, and spent every night at the tavern. "That looked absolutely stunning on you! Any man would fall head over heels for you if you wore that!"

"Any man?"

"With out a doubt." Crystal said.

Smiling, Serenity nodded. "Thank you for letting me borrow-"

"Keep it! It doesn't look good on me anymore. Just makes me look fat." Crystal said, before walking away.

Serenity tucked the cloth into the basket she was carrying, before heading back to Shipwreck Cove. It was very strange for her to walk down the street now. Everywhere, people whispered about her. Everyone had assumed that she was either somehow related to Teague, owed Teague money, or that Jack got her pregnant. It got so bad that Serenity's family left Shipwreck Island, and she lost all contact with them. So now Serenity was stuck...

Not that she really cared. It was nice to her, living in Shipwreck Cove with Teague. For the most part, she could do anything she wanted. She just had to make sure Teague didn't starve himself. Serenity was very careful about that. Breakfast was ready by six in the morning, just about the time Teague woke up. Lunch was around noon. Dinner was ready by six at night. Then, around eight, Teague would usually grab a muffin or a piece of cake.

There was just the loneliness. Teague spent most the day in the Study with the Pirata Codex, leaving Serenity all alone. All of the alone time resulted in lots of baked goods.

Serenity could still remember the day she met Teague...

* * *

_Five years ago, in a bakery very unimaginatively named "Shipwreck Bakery"..._

"_Papa!" Fifteen year old Serenity shouted, taking a large tray of bread out of the stone oven. "The bread's ready! What should I put in next?"_

_The Baker smiled at his daughter. "You keep baking like this and we'll have more ready than can be sold in one day!" He said, laughing. "Go take a break. Let me actually do my job for once."_

"_Do I have to?"_

_The Baker sighed. "If you really must do some work, sweep the floors. They're covered in flour." He said, just as a bell could be heard ringing. "Oh, that's the door. Go to the counter."_

"_Yes Papa!" Serenity said excitedly, brushing off her apron as she walked into the next room. The next room was small, only big enough for the counter and a bench. She couldn't help but to stare at the man who was looking at the baked goods behind the glass._

_Finally, the man looked up at Serenity. He was very drunk, and smiled sickly at her. "Hello Luv." He said, standing up. He leaned over the counter with surprising speed, covered her mouth with one hand and held a knife to her throat with the other. "What say you to spending the night with me?"_

_As soon as they were out of the Bakery, they heard the sound of a pistol cocking. "Release the girl." Teague ordered, before holding up a bottle of rum. "I'll give you this for the girl." When the man released Serenity, Teague smirked, leaning down. He placed the rum bottle down on it's side and gave it a little push, away from the man, and stood up as it rolled down the hill. "Now go and get it."_

_Teague couldn't help but to laugh as the man ran after the bottle. He the turned around and saw Serenity on her knees with a horrified look on her face. "Lass, you alright?"_

"_That man...he almost..." Serenity started, before fainting._

_A few minutes later, Serenity awoke in her bed room. She stood up slowly and walked down the hall to the kitchen of the Bakery. She stopped when she heard voices coming from that room._

"_I have no idea where you'd find a good maid around here. It seems all of the women around here are either married or at the Tavern." The Baker said._

"_It's just an idea." Teague said. "Not even sure if I'll go through with it. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now-"_

_Serenity walked in. "I'll work for you."_

"_Aren't you a little young?" Teague asked flatly, biting into a slice of bread._

"_I want to work for you." Serenity said confidently, before turning to the Baker. "Papa, may I?"_

"_If Teague approves, I don't see why not."_

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Captain Teague!" Serenity shouted, shocked to see Teague out of the Study.

Teague nearly dropped the chandelier. "Lass! Don't do that!" He shouted as he regained his balance. It was truly a ridiculous sight to see. Teague had the large, iron chandelier balanced on his right shoulder and knee with his arm as support, trying to toss the thick, iron chain onto the hook on the ceiling with his left hand, and standing on his left foot. All while standing on a table that looked two seconds away from collapsing...

Setting the basket on the floor, Serenity quick climbed onto the table and tried to grab the chandelier. "Here, let me-"

"I can do this by myself." Teague snapped, shifting it away from her.

"The only thing you're gonna do by yourself is get yourself killed when you lose your balance and get crushed under that chandelier."

'_She's right, Teague. That's an awful way to go, crushed by a piece of furniture.'_ Teague thought to himself. Though he gave no sign that he agreed with Serenity. "Fine. If you really must help, hang the chain up."

Standing on her toes, Serenity carefully placed the chain on the hook. "So, what's this, all of a sudden?" She asked, curious.

"The Brethren Court has been summoned." Teague replied. "The song was sung weeks ago, but I didn't really realize how much of a wreck this room was until this morning. I guess if I left the Study more often-"

Serenity jumped down from the table top, before looking up at Teague with a puzzled look on her face. "The what?"

"The Brethren Court." Teague said, realizing that she had no idea of what he was talking about. "They are the Nine Pirate Lords. Each has his, or her, own quality that makes them the best in their chosen sea."

"How do you tell?" Serenity asked, pulling the chain against the wall as Teague lifted the chandelier.

"Each has an item that represent a piece of eight. The Nine Pieces of Eight." Teague explained, before looking over at Serenity. "Lass, you're pretty strong for a woman."

"And you are too, for your age." Serenity said jokingly as she looped one of the chain's links on a downward hook. She smiled at Teague. "Where do these Pirate Lords meet?"

"At this very table." Teague said, stomping his foot on the table with a huge smirk on his face. Of course, that would be when the table finally collapsed...

That night...

"Lass, we're only going out to buy a new table." Teague shouted, annoyed. "'It'll take a minute!' That was half an hour ago!"

"I'm almost ready!" Serenity shouted. "I'll meet you in the Main Hall."

"You'd better be there in five minutes, or I'm leaving with out you." Teague said flatly.

Ten minutes later...

Teague was still sitting on his throne, staring at the remains of the table. He had a few splinters on his arms and face, though nothing really serious. He managed to pull any wood out himself. Now he had nothing to do. _'Strange. I'm actually kinda nervous.'_ He thought, as he started fidgeting with one of his rings.

"I'm sorry it took so long!" Serenity shouted, walking out.

"It's about-" Teague started, stopping when he saw Serenity.

Serenity was wearing a low cut red dress that hugged her body in just the right places and shimmered in the light. Her hair was tied back in a matching ribbon. "How do I look?" She asked, unable to hide her nervousness.

'_Stop staring like a starved mutt in front of a butcher shop. You're married to Danny.'_ Teague thought to himself. "You look nice." He gestured for Serenity to go first, and watched her from behind. _'Very nice.'_

* * *

**This chapter was a pain to write. Not because I had writer's block-oh no, it's only when I work on my original stories when I get writter's block-it was because the laptop was overheating. It shut down when Teague started talking about the Brethren Court and the laptop didn't save a backup copy. So I had to rewrite this chapter while sitting infront of a fan in the winter...I have a cooling pad for my laptop...but it stopped working the other day...**

**By the way...I normally don't say this but I like getting reviews...even the bad ones (as long as it's constructive and not disecting the story bit by bit) so please review if you are actually reading this...so I can stop checking my email for review alerts...the lack of reviews is really starting to make me nervous...**

**Did you all see the new trailer for 'On Stranger Tides' yet? I had my doubts about it (I mean, that's the fourth movie and there's a different director...and honestly the silver skull is a little cheesy...) but OMG! It was AWESOME! (and Teague is in it, as he should be...or maybe that's just me being a Teague fan...)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What kind of table should we get?" Serenity asked, looking at different tables. "I'm guessing something that can support a man."

Teague shrugged, leaning against the wall closest to her. "They all look good to me. You pick something." Honestly, it was very distracting for him to stand any closer. That dress fit her very well, and it just made Teague feel uncomfortable.

Afterall, Serenity was young enough to be Jack's child, and yet she seemed to have no interest in any one but Teague...

"Kids these days." Teague mumbled to himself, drinking his rum.

"What was that?" Serenity asked, looking over from a dark colored table.

"What was what?" Teague asked, pretending he hadn't said anything. He then looked at the table. "That looks nice."

"Come over here." Serenity said, grabbing Teague's wrist and dragging him over. She then placed his hand on the table top. "Does it feel like something you'd want in your house?"

The table top was rough, as if it needed a lot of sanding before any one would be using it. Still, Teague loved the color. "Nothing I can't fix."

"But I'm not letting you pay full price for something that still needs work." Serenity said, walking over to the store owner. After a few minutes of argument that seemed to be loud enough for all the residents of Shipwreck Island to hear, Serenity came back with a smile on her face. "I talked him into giving you fifty percent off."

"Impressive." Teague said, smiling as they walked to where the store owner sat. "You know, if I were still sailing, I think I would've hired you to work in stocks at every port."

An hour later, they were still walking around town when Teague started to notice the looks. The attracted looks from the young men and the angry glares from the young women, all directed at Serenity. "Lass, I'm going to go get something. Wait for me at the old Fountain." After Serenity nodded, Teague left.

A few minutes later, at a women's clothing store...

"Oi! Bessie!" Teague shouted. Victoria was Danielle's aunt who was also a seamstress. Teague could never remember her name, and nicknamed her Bessie after her cow hide jacket. "You still living?"

"Actually, I am." Victoria said, walking over. She was average height with pale skin, light brown hair with gray streaks, and blue eyes. She was wearing her signature cow hide jacket over a black and red dress. "What do you want?"

"I need a jacket for a lass."

"You mean that little slut that lives in your cave?"

"She is not a slut." Teague snapped. "She is the maid that I hired to take care of my house. Now, about that-"

"Does she share your bed? In the spot that my niece slept in?" Victoria spat.

"No. Honestly, I have no need to explain the workings of my house to you, Bessie. All I need is a women's jacket." Teague said, before looking around until a jacket caught his eye. "How much for that one?"

The Old Fountain was just that-an old fountain that just happened to be in the center of the town. It was a popular place to meet people, because of it's location and the fact that the docks could be seen from there. The Fountain itself was beautiful. It was made from white marble, with carvings of different marine life-both real and mythical. Serenity sat on the edge of the fountain, marveling at it's beauty and amazed at the fact that there was no damage caused by the rough pirates.

"You like it?" Teague asked, walking over.

"Yes. It's beautiful, but tell me, how has it been here for so long without any harm?"

"Cause I threatened to shoot anybody who dared cause harm." Teague said evenly, before smirking. "No, nothing like that. It's just seems that everyone considers it as something they want for themselves, but it's too heavy to steal, so they just take care of it here. Besides," Teague sat down next to her. ", it's a very nice place to rest one's feet during a long night, if you get what I mean."

"I suppose you're right." Serenity said, looking around. Her eyes fell on the tavern, where people could be seen dancing inside. "Looks like they're having some kind of party."

"They have no idea what's going away from this spit of land." Teague mumbled, watching them with a sober expression on his face. He then slid a package from his lap to her's. "I got this for you."

Serenity smiled at Teague, before opening the package. Inside was a burgundy jacket with gold trim. "Teague, it's beautiful!"

"Though you were cold." Teague said breezily. "Go on, put it on."

Standing up, Serenity slipped the jacket on. "Thank you." She said, before sitting down next to him. "Teague, what's going on? Why do you look so depressed?"

"I'll tell you later." Teague said, standing up. "Right now, let's act as though we're gonna die tomorrow." And with that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he joined in on the dancing...

* * *

**YAY! This story got a good review! I was worried that nobody was reading this story! I feel much better now...**


	4. Chapter 4

When Teague said that they should act as if they were going to die the next day, he never imagined how things would end up.

So it came to him as a shock when he woke up with a hang over, and Serenity in his arms. "Oh shit." Teague mumbled, slipping out of the bed. Realizing his lack of clothes, he reached for the blanket, and was about to yank it to cover himself, before deciding that she probably wasn't dressed either.

Quickly getting dressed, he looked around. "This aint my room." Teague mumbled, looking around. Serenity's room was simple, with just a bed, a dresser, a full size mirror, and a small window. Teague walked over to the window and his jaw dropped.

Danielle's garden was just as he remembered. Full of different color flowers that were in full bloom. In the middle of the garden was a huge Japanese oak tree, something that Jack had sent to his mother when it was just a sapling. Around the garden was a stone wall, that was covered in moonflowers.

Teague hadn't looked at the garden since his wife's death. He had thought it was dead, with no one taking care of it.

Walking into the garden, Teague's jaw dropped. There was an old chest sitting under the tree. A chest he had given to Danielle for her birthday the year she died. He walked over to the chest and kneeled down, before pulling his set of skeleton keys out of his jacket pocket and using it to open the chest. Inside was a letter, written in a beautiful handwriting.

_'My Dearest Teague,_

_If you are reading this, I hope it is because you've found someone to take care of you who also is taking care of this garden. As strange as it may sound to you, I'd rather you find another woman than die a lonely man as I am sure you're oh so determined to do. You need more than just The Code as your companion. It is just a book, with no heart and no warmth. You need a woman by your side as well._

_My only requirement is that she be a strong woman, who can say no to you with no fear..._

_Also, do tell Jackie to stop sleeping around and to settle down._

_Wishing you the best of luck, Danielle.'_

"Danny, you worry too much." Teague mumbled, smirking. "Though I suppose Jackie should find himself a wife. I was half his age when I found you." He then sighed. "Serenity is just so young. She could do so much better than this old dog. Hell, I'm going to be dead long before she reaches Jackie's age."

"Even if I could do better, I don't want better." Serenity said, walking up from behind. She was now wearing a white nightgown. "I want you. I love you, Teague."

"No." Teague said, standing up. "You are still young. You're in love with the idea of being in love. You have no idea what love is-"

Serenity slapped Teague. "You have no idea how wrong you are! How could you say that, after everything I've done for you? If it weren't for me, you would've starved yourself years ago! Oh yeah, that is a great way to go. Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, starved himself to death by reading an oversized book all day!"

"I pay you to cook for-"

"Yes, and I turn around and use that money to buy food to cook!" Serenity shouted. "You idiot! You think that the meat I cook for you was free?"

"I thought your family-"

"My family? What family? They all left a month after you hired me!" Serenity shouted angrily. "They left because of the gossip! 'Is Serenity actually Sparrow's daughter?' 'Is she Teague's daughter?' 'I wonder how much she owes Teague.' 'Did she have Sparrow's child?' I'm so-"

Just then, the shouting started. Teague sighed, pushing Serenity out of his way. "Sound like they're here. I'd better go keep an eye on things. You go get dressed, then make sure there's enough rum for a small army. We're gonna-"

"I'm not done talking to you-"

"I am." Teague said, walking away. "Just make sure you're not seen. Lord knows what these men might think of."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall...

Captain Jack Sparrow stood there, with a rope coiled over his shoulder and a huge smirk on his face. He tied a loop on the end of the rope and tossed it into the tree. He tugged on the rope, to make sure it was secure, before climbing up the wall.

It was really unnecessary for Jack to climb up the wall and down the tree, but he just simply loved doing it. Mostly because his mother hated it when he did that.

When Jack slipped out of the tree, he saw Serenity glaring at Teague's back. Smirking, Jack walked over and placed his hands on her waist. "'Ello, Luv."

That was the first time Jack had ever been punched by a woman. Serenity looked down at the man she just punched, and screamed. "Oh my god!" She shouted.

"You punch me and you're panicking?" Jack shouted back, rubbing his jaw as he stood up.

"You're supposed to be dead! Teague was upset for days after he found out!"

"Luv, I am not a ghost if that is what you're thinking. Kinda hard to punch a ghost the way you just did." Jack said, looking at Serenity. "Are you sure you're a lass, Lass?"

Serenity slapped Jack, before storming off.

Jack rolled his eyes, before looking around. 'Mum must be inside, with Da. I hope she didn't get too upset.' He thought, before shivering. 'I hope I don't have to see Da tonight. He'll kill me if he finds out about Barbossa.'

That night, Teague and Serenity sat by the door to the Main Hall, listening. Serenity was peeking out of a peep hole on the door. "I only see eight people in chairs."

"Let me see." Teague said, as Serenity moved aside. "Ah. Sao Feng's late. Must've spent too long in his bath house."

_'Stalker.'_ Serenity thought, smirking at Teague.

"Well, that's interesting." Teague mumbled. "Thought Jackie shot Barbossa."

"I'm guessing these people don't like each other?"

"Correction: they hate each other's guts. Never has there been a Brethren Court of pirates who hated each other as much as this bunch."

Serenity nodded in understanding as another argument started in the other room. "Just out of curiousity, how many feel absolute hate towards another?"

"Chevalle-the one with the excessive amount of face paint-and Villanueva-the short Spanish man who likes to shout- are always fighting and plotting to stab the other in the back, though I think that's more their culture." Teague mumbled, pointing at the right people. "And then there's Jackie and Barbossa."

"How much is your culture invol-"

"They're fighting over a ship." Teague said flatly. "The Black Pearl, fastest ship with the wind. Against the wind, the Flying Dutchman is faster, but that still leaves the Pearl as a pretty damn good ship."

"And you're on Jackie's side, right?"

"No. As the Keeper of the Code, I am not allowed to get involved." Teague said, smirking. "I'm not sure who's side to pick, if I could. Sure, Jackie's my son so it'd be assumed that I'd be on his side, but I also helped raise Barbossa." He then laughed at a memory. "As a teenager, Barbossa had a lot of trouble wooing women..."

Serenity smiled, listening to Teague laugh. She then peeked through the peep hole. "Who's the new woman?"

"New woman?" Teague mumbled, looking out the peep hole. "Huh? She's new. Never met her. Jackie seems to know her well. I'll ask him later."

They listened in silence for a few moments, until Teague was summoned. He stood up, cocking a pistol. "You stay here. Don't want them to see a woman with me."

"Why not?" Serenity asked, offended.

"Nothing to do with you. I'll explain later." Teague said quickly, before walking out.

Serenity nearly jumped at the sound of the pistol firing. She quickly looked out, and released a sigh of relief when she saw Teague holding the smoking pistol. Looking at the Pirate Lords, Serenity smiled. "Leave it to Teague to scare the Pirate Lords." She mumbled, before sitting in a chair. "I'll just sit here. Teague's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides, everybody in that room looks too scared to try anything."

By the time Teague walked back in, Serenity was asleep in the chair...

* * *

**Not much to say about this chapter...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning...

Serenity was staring out the window when Teague came into the kitchen. "I'm heading out Lass."

There was no response.

"Serenity?"

Nothing.

"You've got nothing to-"

"Just be careful, will you?" Serenity said, still not looking at Teague.

That was when Teague noticed Serenity's shoulders trembling. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"And what if they win?"

"Then I'll come back as fast as I can." Teague whispered. "I'll be right here, by your side, if today turns out to be the day we die."

Still trembling, Serenity placed her hands over Teague's arms, holding them there. "I love you."

Teague slipped out of her hands. "I have to go. Have to get the men ready and all. Also, the Pearl's going into battle first, so gotta make sure they're ready."

"You want to talk to your son. I understand." Serenity said, turning around. "Bye."

Teague smirked. "I'll see you later." He said, before running away.

Serenity sighed, before sitting down in a chair. She couldn't help but to think of the worst possible outcomes. The Company wins and takes over Shipwreck Island. Teague getting killed before he can return. Thoughts like those kept running through her head, until she was left crying into her hands.

"Stop crying." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Serenity asked, looking up.

A woman stood in front of Serenity. She was average height, with pale skin, curly dark brown hair that was tied back in a red satin ribbon, and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a red gown with floral embroidery that matched Teague's jacket. She smiled softly at Serenity. "I am Danielle."

"You're Teague's wife!"

"Was. Our vows only lasted until I died." Danielle said, looking around. "You've taken good care of this place. Looks just the same as the last time I was here."

"Are you here because Teague is about to-"

"No! No! No!" Danielle said, laughing. "Teague is going to live to see another sunrise. Rather, I came for you."

"I'm about to-"

"You're not about to die either. Rather, I wanted to talk to you." Danielle said. "You need to be a strong woman, in order to stay with Teague. He only married me because it was the only we'd be able to raise Jackie, and even then it was a struggle." She then sighed, sitting down in another chair. "He can be stubborn, mean, and just plain rude, but once you get through that, he is a sensitive man and likes a little romance every so often. That is not the point. The point is he needs a strong woman by side."

"And you think I can be-"

"I know you can be that strong woman." Danielle corrected. "You are very strong and confident already, you just have to show it more." She then stood up, smiling. "Come on. Smile a little."

* * *

Hours later...

Teague strolled in to the Main Hall, with a huge smile on his face. Never has he ever felt so proud in his life. That was his boy, fighting against an entire armada, leading them into victory! Jack had come a long way from the teenager who had wanted to exterminate piracy.

Then Teague took a good look at the table. "Serenity, what's going on?"

Serenity was busily arranging a bouquet of flowers at the center of the table. The entire table was covered in food and cakes. She was wearing her red dress again, with her jacket hanging on the back of a chair. "I saw when the Pearl defeated the Flying Dutchman. After that, I went to order food for everybody and started baking." She explained, before gesturing toward the flowers. "As for those, I got bored..."

"Why all the food?"

"I think all of you are very hungry after such small breakfasts you all had before leaving." Serenity said, smirking over her shoulder at Teague. "I made sure there were plenty of crab legs for you and your son-"

"How did you know to get crab legs?"

"A friend told me."

* * *

Two hours later...

All of the food was gone, along with most of the cakes. Everybody was in a cheerful mood after defeating the Company. Jack was describing how it was like to 'fly' through the air to Mr. Gibbs, when he looked over at Teague, who was playing his guitar. "Any idea what he's staring at?"

Mr. Gibbs noticed the look jealous look on Teague's face. "No tellin' what could be wrong with him."

Jack followed Teague's eyes to the table, and he couldn't help but to blink in shock. Serenity was talking to Barbossa about something. Jack then walked over to Teague. "Da, is there something you're not telling me that you should be telling me before it's too late for me to be told about it?"

"Yes. If that is how you talk drunk, you are not allowed to get sober." Teague said flatly.

"Da, who's the Lass in the dress?"

"Serenity. She's the maid." Teague said, still watching Serenity. "Been working here for five years. You would've known this if you ever came around."

"And you want her to get away from Hector." Jack said flatly. "You are either very over protective over your employees-which would be new since you were never that protective with me-or you don't want her getting close to another man."

"She's twenty years old, Boy." Teague snapped. "She's half your age. Of course I am not attracted to her."

Nodding, Jack stood there for a moment to listen to the song. "New song?"

"Wrote it myself." Teague replied, still playing.

"Sounds lovely. What's it called?" Jack asked. He saw Teague glance over at Serenity and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Da. Rum's calling." He walked away.

Teague smirked down at his guitar. "Serenity."

* * *

**I was listening to a song on the "_Tangled"_ soundtrack called _"Waiting fo the Lights"_ when I started writing this chapter and ended up listening to a song by Nox Arcana called _"Serenity"_ by the end...which is strange considering the fact that this story was inspired by Lady Gaga's song _"Bad Romance"_...**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later...

Serenity and Teague were in the garden. Teague was sitting under a tree, pretending to read a book while watching Serenity plant some new plants. After a few moments, Serenity looked up at him and smiled. "How's the book?"

"Uh...great. Very interesting. You should read it." Teague said quickly, smiling.

Laughing, Serenity walked over to him and grabbed the book. "I'd bet it's more interesting right side up." She said, turning the book around. She then sat down next to him. "'New Atlantis'?"

"Jackie sent me this, saying that he thought I'd be interested." Teague said, laughing. "That boy. He cares too much."

Serenity laughed. "You make it sound like a bad thing!"

Teague sighed sadly. "It is, for us." He said, looking at the grass. "I consider it a miracle that Jackie has gone this far in life without anything worse than a few scars. Either a miracle or extreme luck. Maybe even both."

Standing up, Serenity smiled. "Let's go inside. I'll bake a nice cake for tonight." She said, pulling Teague up. "And if you help, I'll let you have the spoon."

Teague smiled embarrassedly. "You've noticed?"

"It's kinda hard not to notice when you just happen to ask me to go get something in town every time I put a cake in the oven, and I come back to find a clean spoon sitting next to the dirty bowl."

* * *

A few minutes later, in the kitchen...

Serenity was stirring the cake batter when there was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that might be."

"Some idiot, that's for sure." Teague said flatly, as he washed dishes in a tub on the floor. "I should probably answer that, shouldn't I?"

"If you're as curious as I am."

Smirking, Teague stood up and walked out to the door at the end of the Main Hall. When he opened it, there was a navy officer standing there. He was about twenty five, with light brown hair and grayish blue eyes. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"I am here for Miss Serenity Peterson." The man said, smiling.

"You're here...for my maid?" Teague asked, shocked and confused. He was the most wanted man in the World with the highest bounty on his head, and this Navy officer was here for...his maid?

"I am here to tell her the good news."

"Teague?" Serenity said, walking over while still stirring the cake batter in the bowl. "Who is that?"

"You must be Miss Serenity Peterson." The man said, walking around Teague and taking the bowl out of her hands. "I have great news for you."

"And what's that?" Serenity asked flatly, glaring at him.

"I, Anthony Robertson, have been promised to be your husband." He said, placing the bowl on the table and grabbing her hands. "Serenity, we are to be wed. I promise you, you will never have to work another day in your life!"

"Well, that is something." Teague said, smiling as he placed his hands on their shoulders. "That's great for you, Serenity."

"Teague?" Serenity asked, confused.

"Miss Peterson, we must be going now. We have so much to do!" Anthony said excitedly, pulling her out.

"I have to pack!" Serenity said quickly, yanking her hand out of Anthony's. "I'll be ready in two hours."

"Then I shall be back in two hours." Anthony said, walking away.

* * *

Two hours later...

Teague was playing his guitar in the Main Hall when Serenity walked out, dragging a chest. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with a black belt and a pair of black boots. She had her jacket draped over her arm.

"So, I guess this is it then." Serenity said sadly, looking down at the stone floor.

"Come here." Teague said, standing up. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her. "Be careful, will you?"

"Yes." Serenity said, nodding against his chest.

Teague then pushed her away, before reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled out a small folded cloth. "Here, take this."

Carefully, Serenity unfolded the cloth. Inside was a ruby necklace. "Teague!"

"People seem to forget those who they don't see for a while." Teague explained quietly, putting the necklace on her. "I doubt you'll ever see me again, so I want you to take it so that you'll-"

There was a knock at the door. "It's him." Serenity said, worriedly. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Teague said, opening the door.

"Miss Peterson! Why, you look just as beautiful as I hoped!" Anthony said, grabbing the chest. "Come on now. We cannot stay out too late!" He then grabbed her hand and started leading her away.

Serenity glanced over her shoulder, and saw Teague watching. "Good bye, Teague."

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Serenity thought she saw a tear on Teague's face...

* * *

**Dramatic...I know...**

**Well...I've decided to give this story a sequel...just because I actually have a pretty good idea...**


	7. Chapter 7

A week later...

Jack never imagined that one man-who valued silence so much-could make so much noise. He walked into Shipwreck Cove to hear the Guard Dog barking, trying to attack the string his keys were hanging from. The sound of five kettles whistling could be heard from the kitchen. There was a cage holding three chirping birds. All while Teague is sitting in the Main Hall playing his guitar. "Da?"

Teague nearly jumped, being startled by the sudden human sound. "Jackie, what are you doing here?"

Smirking, Jack held out the charts. "Savvy?"

"You stole those charts from Barbossa." Teague guessed, before looking his son over. "Judging by the sudden lack of neatness in your mess what you call clothes, I'm also guessing that Barbossa stole the Pearl from you and you're here cause you want the Misty Lady."

"That would be nice." Jack replied, looking around. "So, where's my pretty little Step Mother?"

"Your what?"

"You know who I'm talking about. What's her name? Serenity?"

Teague sighed sadly. "She moved out." He said, putting the guitar aside. "Her family promised her to a rich man."

Jack stared at Teague with a straight look on his face. "Da, you're just going to let her go? Just like that?" He asked, shocked. Then he noticed the hurt expression on Teague's face. Jack looked around, feeling suddenly awkward. He had never seen Teague cry, and he looked very close to it.

"I have to let her go."

"Mind if I grab something out of the kitchen to eat?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject. "The dinghy doesn't really hold much besides rum and those nasty biscuits that even rats avoid. Though they are a little better if you pour some rum on-"

"Actually Boy, I've been eating in town every night." Teague admitted.

Rolling his eyes, Jack took off his jacket and pulled up his sleeves. "Well Da, tonight I'm making dinner!" He announced proudly, smirking. "Mum only taught me how to cook one meal, but I can make it very well!"

* * *

A few hours later...

"Bloody hell Boy!" Teague shouted, taking a large swing of rum. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Da, you know chicken curry is hot." Jack mumbled, happily eating his own bowl. Jack made chicken curry with white rice. He then gestured toward the center of the table. "There's a bottle of coconut milk there. I heard it helps."

After pouring a little into his bowl, Teague tasted it again, and smirked this time. "Jackie, where'd you get-"

"Went to town." Jack said, smirking. "Met lots of pretty ladies there. They were very helpful." Then his face fell. "Then I met a cross dressing man named-"

"Crystal!" Teague shouted. "Did he say anything about Serenity?"

"No." Jack said, before his smirk grew. "I heard some Navy officers talking at the fountain though. Then I followed them straight to the Robertson house."

"The Robertson house?" Teague repeated, looking at his bowl. "That means that they must already be-"

Jack shook his head. "They said that he wants a big wedding with their entire family there. They wont get married until the family comes." He said, before laughing. "I'd shoot myself before inviting the entire family to my wedding."

"Jackie, you don't even have a woman yet."

"I like my life the way it is now."

"You know, if you had a wife and child now, it would've been much harder for Barbossa to take the Pearl." Teague pointed out, causing Jack to nearly choke on his curry. "I doubt half of those fools what called you 'Captain' would've been willing to put a woman and child out of a home."

"If I had a wife and child, I wouldn't have been on half of the adventures I-"

"Almost all of your adventures nearly killed you." Teague said. "I think it would've been better if you had a woman to keep you under control." He then stood up, picking up the bowl. "I'll be-"

"In the Study, I know. You spent my childhood in there." Jack mumbled.

In the Study...

Teague sat at the desk, eating his rum while reading 'New Atlantis', and peeking up at the door every now and then. After a while, he just stared at the door. It felt like he was waiting for something, or someone, to come. He then laughed, realizing that he was waiting for someone to come. "I'm an idiot."

'_Teague!'_ Teague remembered Serenity shouting when she would walk in. When she would walk in, the scent of fresh baked desserts would always fill the Study. Actually, a few things still held the faint scent of vanilla.

Sighing, Teague leaned back in the chair, looking out the window at the starry sky. "Serenity, I love you."

When Jack came to check on Teague, he was gone and the window was wide open...

* * *

**I love chicken curry. My mom used to make homemade chicken curry every few weeks in the winter. Now she makes it out of the box...not exactly the same...**

**Anyways, today I started college. I have classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday...and I'm still working every other day of the week so chapter 8 might not be up for a while...**


	8. Chapter 8

At the Robertson house...

Serenity sat in a chair near her bedroom window, looking at the night sky. For the past week, she had to do nothing but just sit beside Anthony and look pretty. Serenity honestly missed having to work. She missed cooking three meals a day. Taking care of the garden. Washing clothes. Running out to the town to grab this or that.

Really, Serenity missed forcing Teague to take a break from the Code to eat...

Just then, there was a knock at the window, startling Serenity. She looked at the tree next to her window and couldn't believe her eyes. She opened the window, laughing. "Teague!"

Teague just smirked. "Hello Serenity."

Serenity stepped back from the window, letting Teague in. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Teague said, with an embarrassed look on his face. He was so determined to find her that he didn't think of a good excuse for coming. "Just...came to...say hi."

"You climbed a tree to say hi?"

"Yeah." Teague said, smirking. He then noticed something. "What's that?"

"What?"

Teague grabbed her wrist and held it under the light. There was a huge bruise on her arm near her shoulder. "Lass, what happened?"

Serenity's face turned red. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I went out a few days ago." Serenity admitted. "I went to visit Crystal. On my way back, I ran into a sweet man named Mr. Gibbs. Anthony found us talking at the Fountain." She then shivered. "On the way home, he stopped to lecture me. When I tried to go ahead of him, he grabbed my arms and held me against a tree." She then looked down at the floor. "'A woman should just sit there and look pretty' he said. 'Just like a doll' 'A loyal wife does not talk to other men. Only tramps leave her home without an escort"

"Damn it Serenity!" Teague shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. "You believe that!"

"What else can I do? My parents approve of this. Of me spending the rest of my life as a doll. With a smile on my face even if I want to-"

Suddenly, Teague yanked Serenity over and wrapped his arms around her. "Lass, I need you. I need you to be by my side. Shipwreck Cove is too lonely without you there. Call me selfish, but I want you to be in my arms like this for the rest of my life."

"Teague?"

"I love you Serenity." Teague whispered, placing her forehead against hers. He then leaned in closer and kissed her. "Will you come home with me? I can't promise it'll be as easy as your life with Anthony would be, but-"

"Serenity, who are you talking-" Anthony asked, walking in. He saw Teague with his arms around Serenity and drew his pistol. "Captain Teague, what are you doing here?"

Teague pulled Serenity behind him and drew his own pistol. "What kind of man lays his hand on a woman?"

"She was being foolish."

"From what I heard, she was being human." Teague said. "You expect her to be a perfect little doll, don't you? To sit there and smile, holding back all feeling until her dying day. For all emotion she shows to be as fake as the idea of you being an honorable man."

"You bastard!"

"He's more of a man than you are." Serenity said, pulling a pistol from the side table. "Drop your weapons! All of them!"

As Anthony placed his sword and pistol on the floor, Teague leaned over to Serenity. "What do you suppose we do with him?"

"I say we kill him."

"I have a better idea."

A week later, the Peterson's received a letter from their daughter about how Anthony treated her. Pretty soon, everyone in England knew of it, leaving Anthony as the only rich man no body wanted to marry their daughter to...

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by an episode of _'Hell Girl' _called _'Bride Doll'_. Of course, the main character of that episode (_'Hell Girl' _is a strange anime where most of the episodes are pretty much seperate stories...) didn't have a man to rescue her...**

**The scene of Teague in the tree was the first scene I thought of for this story (I do that alot...think of a scene and create the story around it)**

**I so wish we could see Teague, as old as he is, climbing up a tree...**

**Yes, I know this update is sooner than planned, but I had a long bad day today and feel like updating...**


	9. Note

**I had no plans to post an author's note for this story (I was actually going to continue it…but my vision for it has run dry…) until I saw this review on chapter 8:**

"AH! My goodness, you had me literally swatting at my tongue in a desperate attempt to clear the disgusting feeling from my mouth, all the while yelling,  
"BLEUGH! BLAGH!" How could you DO such a thing as turn dear Teague into a creepy pedophile? I'm emitting guttural utterances just thinking about it.  
Bleugh."

**Creepy pedophile…the thought never really crossed my mind to be honest. I was just thinking that A: I wanted to write about Teague and a woman; B: With Teague likely in his late 50's-early 60's, there wouldn't be many women his age; C: Any woman above the age of twenty was likely too disgusted with Jack to ever consider courting the man that raised him and D: I had yet to find a story with that kind of plot.**

**Sorry if you were actually that disgusted with the story, JustifedFlamer. Honestly, I do love this story even after you insulted it. Actually, thanks to you, I might actually have an idea for a sequel…**

**So if I do post a sequel any time soon, you all know who to thank.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews (positive or not)! At least I know people have read this story.**

**By The Way: if the age difference really did bother you, please do avoid feature stories from me because I really don't care about age differences in fictional couples. Either that or make sure you have breath mints and a barf bag. Thanks!**


End file.
